Computer processors are critical to the operation of modern computing device. For example, computer processors may carry out instructions of one or more computer programs in order to process data. However, current techniques for storing registers in association with a processor have been associated with various limitations.
For example, energy and area-efficient register files may be desirable for storing thread registers and for supplying data operands at high bandwidth to function units within a processor structure. However, current attempts to produce such register files may be inefficient and may also be prohibitively expensive in terms of size, cost, and power usage. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.